Luscious Poison
by xxMidnightLullabyxx
Summary: AU. Sometimes, we find comfort in the arms of our greatest rival. Sometimes, we find out that the person you hate is not much different from you. HarryxDraco. No magic. High school. Rating for sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's my first try at a HarryxDraco story! :D I hope it comes out alright and that you all like it.

I don't know if any of you have been reading "Sun and Moon" or "Forgotten" but I'm basically not writing for those anymore. I completely lost my interest for Naruto. I'm not going to delete them, in case inspiration to keep writing those stories come, but don't hold your breath. I'm going to keep writing "Phantom Chara" thought! I will post a full explanation on my profile and the stories themselves later.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all it's characters, and plot and everything belong to J.K. Rowling. I am a simple fan who does this for enjoyment and no money.

* * *

Luscious Venom

Chapter 1: Rivalry

Harry Potter walked down the empty, quiet hall. Various handmade poster littered the wall space above the gray lockers, announcing sales from clubs, dances, spirit days and just simple posters to lift the spirits of the students at Hogwarts High. However, none of those encouraging posters made Harry crack a smile. Today was just one of those days were everything just crept into his mind, leaving him undeniably depressed.

He pulled his black blazer tighter around himself and wondered what he was doing at the school at seven in the morning when classes didn't start until eight thirty. He had just wanted to get out of his apartment, but his feet seemed to have drawn him here on their own accord. Harry closed his emerald eyes and ran a hand through his unruly black locks in frustration. He leaned against the lockers and dropped his backpack on the floor.

"Oh look," a voiced drawled from the end of the hallway. Harry bit back a groan. This was not what he needed right now. "Little Potter is all alone right now! He looks so sad," the voice continued, mockingly.

Harry looked to his left and, sure enough, there stood Draco Malfoy. His light blonde hair was slicked back and it seemed to glow even in the dim lights of the hallway. His tall, lean frame was poised and just radiated wealth and superiority as he stood, a hand resting on his hip and the other holding the strap of his bag over his shoulder. Malfoy's cold, gray eyes looked at Harry in cruel amusement and a smirk was on his lips.

"Fuck off, Malfoy," Harry spat at him, getting off from the lockers and looking at him straight in the eyes. "I am seriously not in the mood to deal with you today."

With that, Harry picked up his bag and began walking again. However, as soon as Harry turned his back on Malfoy, Malfoy grabbed him harshly and pressed him up against the lockers again. Harry let out a grunt as his face made contact with the cool metal. Malfoy grabbed his wrists and held them up level with his head. Every part of his body pressed against Harry's as he leaned in even closer.

"Tsk, tsk, Potter," Malfoy said teasingly in Harry's ear, flicking his tongue on his ear lobe. "You should know better than that. _You _may not want to 'deal with me,' as you put it, but I haven't seen you in almost two weeks." He began to kiss the side of Harry's neck. "And I've missed you,"

Harry but back another groan as Malfoy maneuvered his tongue all over Harry's neck. His breath became ragged as he began rubbing his half hard erection against Harry's backside. Suddenly, Harry was flipped around and his face was mere inches away from Malfoy's. Malfoy bit, hard, on Harry's neck and Harry let out a small yelp. The blonde smirked into his neck before sucking on his flesh. Unwillingly, Harry let out a small moan. Malfoy sucked harder on the sensitive flesh before pulling away and looking at the mark with pride.

It was then that he noticed a chain peeking through the collar of Harry's white oxford. Harry, still slightly dazed, didn't notice Malfoy undo the clasp of his necklace and take it off until he let him go and let him slump slightly.

"Well, well, well, Potter. What's this?" Malfoy asked, holding out the sliver necklace by the chain and staring at the pendant. It was small, about the size of a quarter, silver, and round. In the middle, was a gold lightning bolt. As Malfoy watched the pendant revolve slowly, he noticed slanted writing on the back, gold like the bolt.

'_We love you Harry,' _it said, followed by an L and J.

"Give that back, Malfoy!" Harry said angrily, standing full height. I didn't really make much of a difference though, when Harry was short for his age. Malfoy was almost half a head taller than him.

"Why would I do that?" Malfoy shot back, throwing the necklace into the air before catching the pendant in his left hand.

Harry growled and was about to lunge at the blonde, but Malfoy had pinned him up against the lockers again. He looked at Harry straight in the eyes and held the necklace right in front of both of their eyes.

"How much could a simple, not to mention_ tacky_, necklace mean to you?" Malfoy teased.

Surprisingly, Harry lowered his green eyes.

"It's the only thing I have from my parents," he mumbled, almost inaudible. Tears began to well up in his eyes and he willed himself to not let them drop. He would _not _cry in front of Draco Malfoy. He wouldn't.

"Aww, little Potter is upset," said Malfoy in a baby voice. An embarrassed and angry blush ran over his pale cheeks. Malfoy pulled away from Harry, thinking that he had suffered enough. "I'll be keeping this in the mean time," he said as he put the necklace in the pocket of his trousers.

Again, Harry tried lunging at Malfoy, but Malfoy punched Harry in the stomach and Harry doubled over in pain.

"See you around," he said as picked up his backpack and walked away, leaving the broken boy alone in the hallway.

Today was not going to be a good day.

* * *

Harry lay his head down as Ron Weasly walked around the classroom, collecting last night's homework for Professor's McGonagall's English class. He could feel the stare of a certain blonde, only a couple seats behind him but he refused to turn around and let him know that he was giving him chills.

"Harry?" he heard Ron say. Harry looked up and say Ron standing in front of his desk, clutching many papers in his gangly hands. Harry gave him a small smile before handing over his homework to the red head. He finished collecting the papers and handed them over the McGonagall, who gave him a ghost of a smile, and then sat down at his desk.

"Alright class," McGonagall said in a loud voice, "today, we're going to start working on poetry." Some students grinned, others groaned at this revaluation. "Today, we're going to start on some of the more basic poems. We're going to do I Am poems. Now, if someone could pass out these papers? Ah, thank you Mr. Malfoy."

The class began talking quietly again while Malfoy handed out the papers. As he laid the paper on Harry's desk and began to walk away, he discreetly brushed his fingers against the bruise he left on Harry's neck. Harry tried to ignore it but he couldn't help the slight shiver that went down his spine. This seemed to satisfy Malfoy and we kept on walking, a smirk on his face.

Harry shook his head slightly in annoyance and looked down at the paper.

_I Am Poem_

_1__st__ stanza_

_I AM (two special characteristics you have)_

_I WONDER (something you are actually curious about)_

_I HEAR (an imaginary sound)_

_I SEE (an imaginary sight)_

_I WANT (an actual desire)_

_I AM (the first line of the poem repeated)_

_2__nd__ stanza_

_I PRETEND (something you actually pretend to do)_

_I FEEL (a feeling about something imaginary)_

_I TOUCH (an imaginary touch)_

_I CRY (something that makes you very sad)_

_I AM (the very first line of the poem repeated)_

_3__rd__ stanza_

_I UNDERSTAND (something you know to be true)_

_I SAY (something you believe in)_

_I DREAM (something you actually dream about)_

_I TRY (something you really make an effort about)_

_I HOPE (something you actually hope for)_

_I AM (the very first line of the poem repeated)_

'_Simple enough,' _Harry thought as he looked everything over again.

"I want at least one I Am poem done before the end of class," instructed McGonagall. "Shouldn't be to hard since you people have over forty five minutes left. Now begin."

Everyone began to pick up their pencils but most of the class started to talk quietly amongst themselves. Harry shrugged his shoulders and took out a piece of blank paper.

_I am alone and scared…_

_

* * *

  
_

The rest of the day passed on quickly without too many mishaps, except tin Chemistry. Harry hadn't been paying attention in class, and Snape had caught him. When Harry was harshly awoken by the greasy professor, he had been sentenced to a fifteen minute speech on why Harry was stupid and big headed. His face burned from embarrassment and he refused to look at a certain smirking blonde.

"Detention, Mr. Potter," Snape announced with a sneer when Harry had sat down. "Come to my classroom right after school."

"Yes, sir," Harry mumbled.

Harry made sure to stay awake for the rest of the class.

Harry was just putting his books away in his last class, Geometry with Vector, when Hermione Granger appeared in front of him.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked worriedly. "You've been out of it all day. Is something wrong?"

Hermione was one of those few people that Harry thought of just slightly more than a classmate. She and Harry had been in class together since they started school. Harry remembered back in elementary and part of middle school when she was so brainy and had incredibly bushy hair. To be honest, in primary school, she was rather ugly. Wild hair, braces, no curves, and too much brain.

However, sometime in middle school, she met Pansy Parkinson, who taught her that you should be pretty and not smart. Pansy also showed Hermione Draco Malfoy and gave her long lectures as to why Draco was undeniably gorgeous and every women's dream.

Soon after, Hermione went to a hair salon to get her hair controlled. Her brown hair now fell in luscious waves, all the way down to her mid back. Her braces were also removed, leaving her with straight teeth and since her parents were dentists, they gave their daughter free whitening treatments. Her lips were full and always glossed, her eyebrows always plucked to arch seductively, and her eyes always lined with brown and soft hues to bring out her natural beauty and then lined with heavy mascara. Her hips curved out and Hermione had long and beautiful that she never bothered to hide.

She, along with almost every other girl at Hogwarts, had her gray skirts raised up until the end just barely covered everything that needed to be covered. Her white oxford had the first two buttons undone, exposing a bit of her cleavage, and her black tie hung loosely around her neck. Sometimes, Harry missed the old Hermione, proper and brainy, but then her old nagging voice came back and he decided that his Hermione was much better,

Harry shook his head slightly.

"I'm fine, Hermione," he said to her with a forced smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," she said, "you've been unusually quiet all day. I know you're not obnoxious loud, like certain people." At this, she looked pointedly at Ron, who was trying to balance a pencil on his nose while Blaise Zabini poked him. "But it's not like you to be so withdrawn."

"It's just an off day, 'Mione," Harry explained tiredly, closing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. "One of _those _days, you know?"

"Oh," she said, understanding coming onto her face. "Well, I'm here if you need to talk, alright Harry?"

"Yeah," he said, the smile on his face becoming less fake. "Thanks Hermione."

"No problem," she said, grinning. "See you tomorrow!" She waved once more at him before turning around and walking towards Pansy.

The bell rang and the herd of junior students scrambled out of the classroom. Harry walked out calmly and made his way back to his Chemistry class for his detention.

Walking into Severus Snape's dimly lit classroom, he shrugged the bag off his shoulders and sat down at his usual desk, waiting for the teacher to acknowledge his presence. Said teacher was sitting on his desk, grading papers for what he assumed were today's quiz.

"Potter," he said, not looking up from his grading. "For your detention today, I want you to write '_I will pay attention to my Chemistry teacher during class' _two hundred times before you leave."

"Yes, sir," Harry mumbled.

* * *

Draco was many things. He was proper, he was rich, he was meticulous, he was popular.

And he was alone. So very alone. But he preferred it this way, he kept telling himself. It was better to be alone because people were bothersome and were only a burden.

So, as he walked down the abandoned hallways of Hogwarts, with no one but the still air as his companion, he knew that this was what he wanted. Normally, he wouldn't even be at the school at this hour, but he had to talk to certain teachers about an upcoming field trip for his class since the end of the year was approaching quickly.

Just as he turned the corner, he saw Potter coming out of Snape's classroom, looking tired. Yes, just what he needed. Someone to distract him.

He dropped his bag and papers on the floor and the sound alerted Potter that someone was there. He looked up and those luscious lips parted as he groaned in annoyance. Draco quickly walked up to him, pushed the bag off his shoulders and shoved him against the wall.

"Don't you have an unsuspecting animal to run over or a puppy to kill or something, Malfoy?" Potter asked in annoyance as he tried to pry Draco's long fingers off his black blazer.

"I have the unsuspecting animal right here," Draco breathed before claiming Potter's lips. Potter tried to fight back but Draco forcefully opened Potter's mouth with his own, shoving his tongue into his mouth. He pulled away.

"Don't fight back," he growled. He then grabbed Potter's wrists and squeezed the delicate flesh harshly. He hissed in pain and tried to wriggle out, but the more he struggled, the more Draco squeezed. Finally, he let his body go limp in defeat. "Give up?" Draco asked cruelly.

"For now," Potter growled back.

"Good," smirked the blonde before kissing Potter once more, licking the green eyed boy's lips and biting them as well. Despite his anger, Draco could feel Potter getting hard against his thigh. Dropping the other boy's wrists, he palmed Potter's cock through his pants, rubbing him.

Nipping Potter's neck once more, he pulled away. Draco picked up his bag and walked towards the school's exit without a word.

* * *

Harry watched his enemy walk away and once he was sure that Malfoy had left, he slumped down the wall. He brought his knees up to his chest and hung his head while he grasped some of his dark hair.

"Shit!" he cursed into himself. "You're so fucken weak!"

He stayed in his fetal position for a few more minutes, calming himself and certain parts of his anatomy. Once he was sure he could make it all the way home without punching someone or have a huge bulge in his pants, he got up and began his walk to the bus stop.

Luckily for him, as soon as he got to the stop, the city bus was pulling up. He got into the familiar vehicle, greeting the common bus driver, Filius Flitwick, a very short man, and took a seat next to a window. The bus, like almost every city us, looked rather worn, with faded blue plastic seats and a murky gray floor that looked like it would never be clean despite how many times it was cleaned. The window near the back was cracked, but not broken and various advertisements took up most of the windows. The bus was pretty much empty, only a few people scattered around the bus. Harry had been taking this bus since his aunt, uncle, and cousin left him, but Harry didn't really mind. He preferred a quiet bus rather than a sport car where his family sneered at him.

Harry motioned for the bus to stop as they neared the stop near his apartment.

"See you tomorrow, Harry," Flitwick said as Harry got off. The tiny man gave Harry a warm smile and cheery wave.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "You too, Mr. Flitwick."

He got off and walked down the quiet street to his apartment. The building was alright. It was three stories, a bit shabby but not completely ruined. The lavender paint was peeling in a few places and some windows had broken blinds, but it still looked livable.

Harry went up the stairs and up to the second floor. He pulled out his house key from his backpack and unlocked the door that read "5B." Giving the door a bit of a push, he stepped out from the chilly air into his small apartment.

Harry's questioning fingers grazed the wall, looking for a light switch, while he closed the door behind him. Once he flicked on the light, he gazed at his small living room and then walked over to the corner of the room to where a few pictures of a red haired woman with eyes almost identical to his own and a man with hair as wild as Harry's and hazel eyes were, along with a candle or two, extinguished at the moment, and many dead flowers.

He stood in front of the tiny memorial, thinking of his parents, Lily and James Potter. His eyes raked over to their last picture. It was a picture of his parents and a five year old Harry at the park. Three more people were in the picture as well, a man with a young face, but graying brown hair, a rat-looking man, and the joyful face of a black haired man. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. Harry had wanted to rip out Sirius' face so many times, but he couldn't bring himself to ruin the picture.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad," Harry said quietly, his voice echoing in the lonesome apartment.

* * *

So, how was it?

The whole "I Am" poem worksheet thing is something I have from my last year's English class so no credit for that. :)

Reviews are Love!


	2. Chapter 2

I totally have like.. NO EXCUSE! XDD

Just don't kill me.

iridescentcloud: It's supposed to be confusing, honey. :) Thank you for being my first reviewer! You get a candy! lol

anime-fushigi: Harry is ALWAYS full of angst! Haven't you seen Potter Puppet Pals?! Wizard angst! I think he needs a hug! haha I didn't want everything to be so forced, but I'm going to try to fix that! I promise! This Hermione isn't a bookworm. She basically a skank! lmao I hope you do like Draco, btw! And thanks for your compliment on my summary! C:

Also thanks to Miyako Suou, JayneyHunter, BiTe Me AnD ChOkE, Siralda, and Tuuna.

Oh yeah! And for all those people who asked if I'm going to finish Harry's poem, be satisfied! I have a plan for them!

**Disclaimer: **Me? Own Harry Potter? (falls over laughing)

* * *

Chapter 2

"Great," Harry moaned unenthusiastically.

He had gone almost a whole two weeks without an encounter with the demon named Malfoy. Until now, that is.

"I haven't been able to find you anywhere for a while," Malfoy purred as he neared Harry a bit more. However, before Harry could take a step back, Malfoy shoved Harry roughly against the black board. He winced as his back made contact with the steel plate sticking out for the chalk. That was going to bruise. "Where have been?"

"Wherever you haven't obviously," Harry hissed back. "It was so great until you wormed your way into my life again."

There was a school assembly today and pretty much everyone was out in the stadium. Harry had left his bag in his homeroom class and had come back to get it when he ran into the rich blonde. And what bastard wouldn't use this opportunity to harass unsuspecting black haired, green eyed boys?

Malfoy smirked. "Why, Potter, your words hurt me. So very much," he sneered before pushing his body against the Harry's.

Harry cringed as his back once again slammed into the protruding metal. He saw a flash of silver on Malfoy's neck and he made to grab his pendant, but Malfoy saw him and punched him in the stomach. Harry doubled over, coughing as he tried to catch his breath.

Harry felt Mafoy's arm wrap around him but the embrace was not comforting. It was harsh and hard and menacing and Harry didn't like it He tried to wriggle out of the blonde's grasp but Malfoy just squeezed harder .

"Touch me," Malfoy commanded.

"What?" Harry saked, appalled. He was only grasped harder.

He took a deep breath and moved his hand to travel south, but when he reached the edge of Malfoy's pants, it fell back.

"I can't!" Harry said, defeated.

Malfoy scoffed. He unwrapped one arm from around the boy and proceeded to unbutton Harry's pants, shoving his hand in them, fisting Harry with his smooth hands.

"Surrender?" Malfoy asked. Harry could only nod his head as he sucked in a shuddering breath. "Good."

He pumped Harry faster, running his thumb over the slit experimentally. Harry didn't even bother stifling his moans, knowing those attempts were futile. After all, what sort of dignity did he have when it came to Draco Malfoy? None.

A warmth… No, a boiling heat, began to gather in the pit of stomach, making his erection throb. High on pleasure for the moment, Harry dipped his hands inside Malfoy's pants and rubbed and pumped him frantically. He did things to Malfoy's cock that would make himself, Harry, shudder and tremble with pleasure.

The room was silent except for the heavy breathing, pants, and grunts of the two boys who were trying to out pleasure the other. Harry stifled his cry as he came into Malfoy's hand by burying his face into Malfoy's hard shoulder. He felt the blonde shudder as his warm wetness oozed into Harry's hand and then heard his shuddering breaths as his erection went limp in Harry's hand.

A glowing feeling over came Harry as he rode his first orgasm, but then he realized who had brought him to such climaxes. A deep shame washed over Harry, making him feel undoubtly dirty and like crap.

Harry slowly brought his hand out of the other boy's pants and took his head out of Malfoy's shoulder. Before he could say anything, however, Malfoy punched his already bruised abdomen again before mercilessly kissing Harry's mouth. Tired, and shamed, as he was, Harry refused to let Malfoy dominate him and kissed him back vigorously, bruising his lips. Lips were bitten, teach clashed, and tongues forced themselves into the other's mouth. Harry tasted blood in the kiss but when he felt no sting of a cut on his lips, he was momentarily prideful that he has bloodied Malfoy's lip.

Finally, they pulled away, not able to breath. The pain from being man handled so much came back to Harry full force as Malfoy untangled himself from Harry. He gasped and clutched his stomach while idly noticing that somehow, he had ended up sitting on McGonagall's desk. He looked up and saw Malfoy straightening his clothes. Again, that feeling of pride filled him as he say Malfoy's bruised and bloodied lip.

"Let me see you more often," Malfoy insisted as he came closer. He leaned over Harry, putting a hand on either side of his thighs.

"Fuck you, Malfoy," Harry retorted.

"No, Potter," Malfoy drawled. "Fuck _you."_

He smirked before stepping away from Harry again and then leaving the room.

* * *

"_Mommy! Mommy! Guess what?"_

_Harry, at the age of four, hopped out of his father's lap and ran towards his mother, who was coming in through the front door. Lily Potter giggled slightly as she hung up her deep red coat on the hanger and picked up her little boy. Harry kissed her rosy cheeks and Lily pecked Harry's before putting him down._

"_What is it, Harry?" she asked warmly. Lily walked into the living room, Harry trailing behind her, and hugged her husband, James. Sitting down next to him, she looked over to her excited boy._

"_It's a secret!" Harry whispered dramatically. Lily and James chuckled at the serious expression on the child's face. "You need to come closer!"_

_Lily laughed before bending down, placing her ear right in front of Harry's mouth. Harry kissed her cheek once more before whispering in that loud whisper._

"_I love you!"_

Harry's eyes shot open. Back aching in pain, he straightened out on his chair and cracked it. Against his will, tears began to gather at the corner of his eyes. He hastily rubbed them away before looking down at his half completed homework.

The phone rang and the piecing sound filled his small apartment. Harry hastily stood up from the kitchen table and went over to the hallway. On the way, he glanced at the clock. Seven thirty.

"Hello?" Harry answered when he picked up the phone.

"Harry?" the sharp voice of his aunt came from the other side. Harry should have expected it to be her. It was around that time of the month.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" he asked formally.

"How are your funds?"

"Fine."

"And how are you on food?"

"Fine, Aunt Petunia."

"Good."

Harry heard the click, telling him his aunt had hung up. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he too hung up the phone. That was so like her, keeping interaction at a minimum. Short and to the point. Even when he lived with her and her family, she didn't interact much with him, unless it was to order him around, or tell him how it was his fault Lily died.

He still remembered the day it became too much.

_Fourteen year old Harry was coming down stairs from his room to do his nightly chore of washing the dishes. His cousin, Dudley, was out with friends doing who knows what tonight, so Harry didn't have to keep glancing over his shoulder to make sure the fat oaf wasn't there, ready to push him down. He didn't want his aunt mad at him for having blood on the carpet._

_The thin raven haired boy was about to open the kitchen door when he heard the voices of his aunt and uncle in there. Aunt Petunia sounded near hysterics and, by the sounds of it, Uncle Vernon was trying to calm her down._

"_I can't stand having him here anymore, Vernon!" his aunt was sobbing. "I can't! Every time I see him, I see _her _eyes and… and… I won't have my sister's and parents' murderer in my house anymore, do you hear me! No more! Eight years… Eight years!"_

_Harry felt his throat clogging up. Even though he had been told for the past eight years that it was his fault that his parents and grandparents died, he never got used to it. Especially since it was his fault…_

"_It's okay, Petunia," his uncle was saying. Harry could picture him holding his gangly wife in his beefy arms, stroking her hair while she cried into his shoulder. "We'll fix this, I promise."_

_Harry didn't have to do dishes that night._

His aunt and uncle came to him the next day and told him that he was to be moving out of their home. His Uncle Vernon had made all the calls and deals necessary to give Harry his own apartment. It wasn't much, with one bathroom, one room, and a small living room and kitchen, but it was enough. His uncle had set him up a bank account that they would constantly be checking over and filling with money. Not a lot, but enough to buy his essentials. They would still be Harry's legal guardians and so, any paperwork from the school or anything would be mailed to them, but Harry rarely ever saw them. And for that, he was glad.

His aunt still called him about once a week or once every two weeks, but Harry knew that the only reason she did, was because she felt obligated to do so, being Lily's sister. His aunt had also taken it upon herself to fill his fridge with food. She never appeared when Harry was around, so he figured she came while he was at school.

He was perfectly okay with the very little interaction with the last of his family. He'd rather look at old photos of his beautiful mother and handsome father than look at the beefy face of his uncle and his horse-like aunt. He'd much rather stare at old walls then be ridiculed at by his whale of a cousin.

Even if the pictures seemed to haunt, and the walls seemed to taunt, he was okay with it.

Really. He was.

* * *

Draco groaned as he finally made it into his huge room. His parents had decided to have another party in their mansion again, and, as practiced, Draco was to attend and let those stupid, rich people ask him questions far too personal, tell him that he could never live up to _him, _and hear them worship their "Lord." It was really annoying. He really questioned why he ever attended those stupid parties.

Loosening his navy tie, he fell back onto his huge bed. Grabbing a pillow and throwing it over his eyes, he let his thoughts drift over random things. In other words, he was thinking of Potter. As he was thinking of him, he let his fingers find and play with the pendant he had stolen from the scrawny green eyed wonder. He couldn't help but scoff as he remembered all his feeble attempts at trying to hold back the blissful feelings that Draco made him feel. Draco wasn't known as a sex god for nothing.

Draco stilled remembered the day that he finally gave into his urges and touched the boy. He still remembered the feelings that coursed through him, and the disgust that was in Potter's eyes. He still remembered the relief that he felt when his tongue ran over Potter's sweaty, translucent skin. He even remembered the disgust that he felt himself.

Almost as soon as he felt that relief, he pulled away, he remembered. He was so shocked and angry and, dare he say it, embarrassed at what he done. However, he had tasted part of Potter and, even as he ran away from the empty basketball court, leaving Potter on the floor, he knew that he would have to taste it again.

And so he did.

Although at first, he did everything in his power to avoid Potter, he couldn't help but be drawn back to him. Draco found him leaving school late one evening, and he pounced. Since he came out of a side exit, there was no one to watch Draco press Potter against the cold brick wall of their school. They had a small scuffle at first, but after the blonde had slapped Potter hard enough to also hit his head on the wall, he had gave in to his demands. Of course, the fact that he probably had a concussion and was too dazed to get his thoughts straight might have had something to do with it.

Thinking back on it, a part of his mind wondered if Potter ever had his head checked. He quickly brushed it away though. What did it matter? It was a long time ago and it was also his fault for being so freaking weak.

'_It's not that he's weak,'_ a voice said in his head, _'but the fact that you force yourself on him.'_

Draco shook his head vigorously. He was _not _going to start listening to voices that were not in his head. He was probably just tired. He had been sleeping late for the past few weeks after all.

He decided to take a quick shower so that he didn't have to wake up even earlier the next morning to take one. Not liking the silence in his room, he turned on his computer and opened his music player. He turned the speakers on to a reasonable volume and jumped into the bathroom. There was a pair of speakers from his computer in the top corner near the bathroom door, so he could listen to his music while he showered.

His bathroom was fairly big. It was roughly half the size of his room. It was bright compared to it as well. The walls were a deep cream color with a tint of gold. When he turned the lights on, everything looked gold and warm. Half of one wall was taken up by a huge mirror and a sink. The other half by a toilet and a rack of towels. His bathroom had a big, Jacuzzi type tub as well as fairly large shower stall.

Draco turned the water on in the shower stall so that it could heat up before taking off his clothes and then finally jumping in.

_Take me to a place where doors are open, a lovely little place where no one's broken. (1)_

'_Everyone does seem broken here,' _Draco thought as he washed himself. _'Parents who can't even think for themselves, stiffs who are just like them. Not to mention everyone at school!' _He got the shampoo bottle.

_Welcome to the world that no one's livin'. Just wanna break out and escape this prison._

Draco rinsed his hair. _'To be able to leave and not look back. To be able to be _free. _Gosh, my life is so much like a prison!'_

He stayed under the caressing spray of the warm water for a while longer, sitting under the spay and listening to his music. Different songs playee, and he really took his time to listen to the lyrics.

… _Bring me to life, breathe air into me. Take me from the darkness that I feel 'cause I just wanna be free… _

… _I am my own affliction. I am my own disease…(2)_

… _I keep it caged but I can't control it. So stay away from me, the beast is ugly… (3)_

… _I see the hurt within your eyes. I know your pain is for a reason. You need to feel just to know that you're alive... (4)_

'_I think…,' _Draco thought as he turned off the water and stepped out of the stall. He shivered as cold air hit his wet, naked body but quickly got a towel to fix that problem. He turned to the bathroom's mirror, but it was clouded with his shower's steam. Draco reached over and rubbed it away so that he could see himself.

'_I think I use Potter to make myself feel…'_

_

* * *

  
_

1: Bring Me To Life - Thousand Foot Krutch

2: Mess IF Me - Switchfoot

3: Monster - Skillet

4: To Know That You're Alive - Kutless

So?? How was it? Up to your standards or no? If it's not, then PISS OFF! lol jk. Give me critisism baby!

And in case you were wondering, it actually IS possible to have speakers like that in your bathroom. My friend has them.


	3. Chapter 3

No, this is not another chapter.

I am a friend of this writer, and I have horrible news.

xxMidnightLullabyxx (I WILL NOT be giving out her real name) passed away a few days ago. She had given me a list of websites with her passwords to post up certain things. For this website, she says that she is sorry she cannot continue writing her stories and that even though she only had a few readers, they were important to her.

She told me to delete her account about a week after I post this message.

Rest in peace.


End file.
